


Monsta X Drabbles

by honeybeexx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybeexx/pseuds/honeybeexx
Summary: Here lie the works for the blog on tumblr that goes by the usernameyouhave1newmessageAny works here solely belong to the blog and the admin that write them. If you have a moment, please check their blog out! They're hilarious ladies that produce fake text messages/scenarios that talk about all sorts of topics. Admin Banana and I are long time friends and have chosen to place them here on our mutually shared Archive page.Each, if not most, of the works here will be accompanied and linked to the text messages they correspond with on the blog. There will be a link at the beginning of each drabble so that you may have the option to read it beforehand.Hope you enjoy.





	Monsta X Drabbles

She sat by the bed with her legs tucked beneath her and her chin resting on her arm as she played with the black locks of hair on the child's head. He was breathing rather raggedly, his small chest stuttered with every inhale but he had finally closed his eyes and had gone to sleep. His fever had gone down but even then, it seemed to come and go at the most random of times. The living room glowed softly from the lights of the small Christmas tree in the corner and the fake stars she had hung along the big window that overlooked the city twinkled.

The two year old before her had stubbornly put his foot down and had said that they needed to buy the stars and place them there specifically so that daddy can find his way home mama! He’s been gone for too long!

With Hyunwoo away for military training, they had only been in contact with him through phone and letters but it had been over a year since she had last seen him and it had been just as long since he had seen his son. It had only been a couple of months in, just as they were making room in their small apartment for a nursery, that he was called to enlist. Hyunwoo had missed Hyungi’s first steps, his first word, his first fever and even though she had recorded all of his achievements, it just wasn’t the same without him by her side.

Just as her eyes were drooping, she heard a noise. Next to her leg laid Flower, a small mixed dog they had adopted off the streets, whose head suddenly shot up as she stared at the door just a couple of feet away. The keypad on the other side chimed and the door opened softly to reveal a tall man, broad at the shoulders who wore a Santa hat on top of his head despite the army uniform he don.

He was slipping off his boots when he looked from the floor towards her and the shyest smile appeared on his face, that same face she hadn’t seen in a long time. His bag was placed gently on the floor and that was when the initial shock had suddenly disappeared and this euphoric feeling seemed to overwhelm her that she had flung herself into his arms. He squeezed her back just as hard, placing kisses on the side of her head and saying things to her that she couldn’t hear when he realized she was crying.

Hyunwoo smelled like faded aftershave and his skin was still cold from being outside but even with all her senses being sent in a frenzy, he was there in front of her. Something that wasn’t supposed to happen for another couple of months.

“What are you doing here?!”

He tried to wipe the tears away from her face but started laughing when he noticed just how watery his own vision was.

“There was a raffle so that a couple of us could spend the holidays with our families. It’s just for a couple of days and I leave on Tuesday but that’s three whole day with you guys.”

She held his face in her hands for a moment, studying all the lines that weren’t there the last time they had seen each other and softly skimmed her fingers under his eyes.

“Three days? That’s amazing!”

She looked over to where Hyungi slept on the sofa and contemplated whether or not to wake him up.

“He’s been sick for the last couple of days and I just got him to sleep and-“

Hyungwoo grabbed her hands so that they stopped wringing themselves, just like he had done when she had first told him she was pregnant even though they had not spoken about having children. He had eased her with a smile and kissed both of her hands and had told her that he was happy.

“Let him sleep then. I’ll make sure to get up early to surprise him.”

As she helped him out of his army jacket, time seemed to suddenly slow down as her fingers glided under heated skin and muscles that became taut at being touched. She placed the jacket on the back of the kitchen chair and brought him over to the makeshift futon she had made near the sofa.

They lied down facing each other, staring at one another and their hands intertwined as they whispered, trying to catch the other up in their lives. It was at the moment, where Hyunwoo tried to quiet down his laughter about a story about one of his comrades whose uniform had suddenly turned out pink after having picked it up at the dry cleaners, that she realized her Christmas wish had come true after all.


End file.
